Siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi?
by Park Beichan
Summary: Apakah aku telah menjadi penghuni hatimu? Apakah kau bersedia mengikatku dalam sebuah hubungan yang pasti? Apakah kita akan bersatu? apakah kau siap jatuh cinta kembali? Chanbaek. GS untuk uke.
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Member EXO, dan yang lain**

 **GS untuk uke**

 **Cerita ini ada karena terinspirasi lagu milik Hivi- Siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi**

 **Tapi, cerita didalam nya murni dari pemikiranku**

 **jadi**

 **Jangan dicopas ya^^ jangan diplagiasi juga^^**

 **Selamat membaca dan mereview^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam tatap mata yang tersirat arti dalam yang kau curahkan. Menggali relung hangat yang selama ini tersimpan rapi dalam kalbu. Sadarkah engkau bahwa kau telah membuatku melakukan hal gila? Sadarkah kau karena tatap matamu itu mampu membuat degup jantung ku bertalu tak menentu? Sadarkah kau karena tingkah manismu itu membuat ku seakan ku memiliki harapan padamu? Ku tau aku begitu bodoh. Ku tau aku begitu naïf saat kau melakukan hal manis padaku. Tetapi, salahkah aku jika rasa ini tumbuh tanpa ku pahami, rasa ini tumbuh tanpa ku pinta?

Telah berulangkali ku tekankan pada pikirku bahwa kau bukan untukku. Telah berulang kali ku coba untuk melupakan mu, tetapi semakin ingin ku melupakanmu maka semakin besar rasa rindu yang dengan tak sopan semakin merasuk menjerat perasaan ku. Ingin ku berteriak menolak saat kau bersikap baik padaku. Ingin ku menjauh dari jangkauanmu. Tetapi apa daya aku tak mampu melakukannya.

Sungguh, mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mengapa aku begitu buta bahwa kau tak mungkin menjadi milikku? Kau telah memilikinya. Ya. Kau telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang selama ini kau cintai dan sayangi. Tetapi apadaya aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika hati ini bertalu-talu bak genderang perang ketika interaksi kecil kau ciptakan dalam kehidupan sempit ku. Katakan saja jika aku terlalu berharap akan dirimu. Dan itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang semakin ku telan bulat-bulat bahwa aku semakin menginginkanmu. Kau sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan asal kau tau, apalagi jika kau,-

"L." dengungan suara rendah menyapa gendang telinga kananku

Bolehkan aku mengumpat saat ini? sungguh, mengapa dia muncul ketika pikiran ku penuh sesak dengan nama, wajah, aroma, dan semua tentang dia? Sungguh menyebalkan bukan?!

Ku denguskan napasku dengan kasar, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, ku berkata, "Jangan memanggilku L, Chanyeol. Seingatku selama tujuh belas tahun ini nama dan margaku tak berubah sama sekali." Sungguh, berhentilah berdetak tak stabil seperti ini jantung. Sungguh aku tak ingin mati muda!

Ku dengar derik kayu bergesek dengan keramik dingin yang ku jajaki saat ini. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tau dia mendudukkan tubuh tingginya tepat disamping ku, "Mengapa aku tak boleh memanggilmu L, Baek? Sudah ku katakana bukan jika "L" adalah panggilan sayang dariku untukmu."

Sialan! Park Chanyeol sialan!

Aku tertawa sarkatik menjawab ucapannya, "Ya. Ya. Ya apa katamu lah." Ku menoleh kearahnya sebentar dan mengibaskan tangan kanan ku tepat di depan wajahnya. Aku tak ingin lebih gila lebih dari ini. Park Chanyeol sialan. Jantung sialan. Dosen sialan! Mengapa juga dosen sialan itu tak masuk ke kelas? Arghhh!

"Jadi? Kau mengijinkan ku memanggilmu "L" bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Lho? Bukankah kau mengatakan jika terserah padaku?"

Aku menggeram rendah. Sungguh aku ingin menjambak rambut hitamnya yang sialnya jika ku acak-acak rambut itu, maka dia akan terlihat semakin sex- tidak, maksudku semakin tam- tidak, maksudku semakin hot. Arrggghhh sialan!

"Astaga Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya otakmu itu kau taruh mana? Kau tinggal dirumah, atau telah kau makan habis, hah? Mengapa kau idiot sekali? Apa kau tak tau konsekuensi jika kau terus terusan memanggilku L? Apa kau tak takut jika orang-orang akan salah, hmmmpppttt hmppttt."

Bibirku terkunci. Mata ku membelalak. Jemari Chanyeol mencubit gemas bibir atas dan bibir bawahku "Sssstt, L. Suara cemprengmu itu membuat telingaku berdengung."

Sungguh Park damn Chan damn Yeol.

"Bukankah aku telah mengatakan padamu berulang kali bahwa aku tak mendengarkan apa kata orang?" Aku mendengus kasar mendengar pertanyaan nya. Playboy sekali ucapannya. Menyebalkan

"Oiya aku lupa, kau bukan manusia." Ucapku tanpa menghiraukan putaran malas bola matanya, "Ayolah, L. aku serius."

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, Chan sialan Yeol?"

Jantungku semakin bertalu dengan cepat, paru-paruku seakan sesak saat kedua matamu menatap intens kedua mataku. Tanpa kusadari aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuh saat ini malah semakin banyak mengalir di pipiku, hingga membuat kedua pipiku merona parah.

"Ekhem" dehaman keras yang kau buat mampu menyadarkan ku untuk segera berpaling dari tatapan intens yang tak ku mengerti arti dari tatapan mu itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa kau tak mau ku panggil L."

"Apa?" spontan ku bertanya, hal itu sontak membuat ku mengigit bibir bawahku. Ku melihat kau tersenyum tipis. Ku kerjapkan mataku berulangkali saat wajah tampan mu semakin mendekat ke wajahku

ASTAGA, JANTUNGKU!

"Kau malu ya, terlihat jelas saat aku memanggil mu L, wajahmu semakin memerah dan semakin menggemaskan. Kau terlihat sangat i,-"

Pletak

Ku jitak keras kepala nya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Mengapa dia berpura-pura tolol seperti itu? Argh what the hell! Astaga sialan.

"Awwwhh..ssshhh. sakit, L"

Ku beranjak berdiri dari tempat dudukku untuk meninggalkan monas berjalan itu, tapi sebelum itu, "Menyebalkan! Kau memiliki kekasih dan kau masih ingin memberikan ku panggilan sayang? Dan bahkan kita baru beberapa bulan berkenalan sebagai mahasiswa baru? Kau idiot! Park Chan fucking Yeol!" umpat ku

Ku tapakkan kakiku dalam langkah tergesa tanpa memedulikan teriakan monas berjalan itu.

Astaga! Jika terus menerus seperti ini, aku akan keriput sebelum waktunya! Ahh, mengapa dia harus memiliki kekasih? Mengapa dia harus setampan itu? Mengapa hatiku harus berdebar karenanya? Mengapa aku harus merasakan kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutku saat berinteraksi dengannya? Oh God.

Ku gelung rambut hitam kecoklatan ku dengan bentuk cepol. Sungguh berlama-lama dengannya membuat suhu tubuh dan sekitarku naik secara dratis. Gila!

"YA! BAEKHYUN" teriakan kuat menggema di sepanjang lorong yang saat ini ku tapaki. Teriakan itu tak berat malah sebaliknya, suara itu terdengar cempreng. Ku gerakkan kepalaku ke kanan kiri, ke depan dan belakang untuk mencari sumber teriakan yang menggemparkan itu.

Ku melotot lebar ketika sadar bahwa yang memanggilku adalah perempuan mungil nan cantik berbadan ramping dengan rambut hitam legam yang dikepang samping dengan pakaian kasual yang melekat indah di tubuh indahnya itu. "Kyungsoo-yaa~" aku sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Segera ku terjang tubuh ramping sahabat SMA ku itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Tanpa sadar aku merengek ketika berpelukan bersamanya. "Aku lebih merindukanmu, Babybaek."

Ku lepaskan pelukan erat ku, "Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal kepadamu. Tetapi karena aku tau kau semakin popular di kalangan kakak tingkat karena kesexyan, kecantikan, dan keimutan yang kau miliki. Dan juga kendala bahwa kita berbeda jurusan yang mana kau mengambil jurusan memasak dan aku jurusan music. Maka secara harfiah kita tak akan ketemu."

Aku menatap Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap berulangkali. "Kyungsoo-ya. kau kesurupan?"

"Astaga, Baek? Sejak kapan kau menjadi secerewet ini? dan ucapanmu tak ada titik koma sama sekali! Astaga."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu, "Haish, abaikan. Intinya aku ingin bercerita tentang banyak hal padamu. Dan sekarang ayo ikut aku." Ucapku yang dengan santai menggandeng lengan kiri Kyungsoo tanpa beban. Aku mendengar Kyungsoo menggerutu. Tapi masa bodoh, aku merindukan sahabat ku yang satu ini dan aku ingin bercerita banyak. Untung saja saat ini hingga sore nanti jam kuliah ku kosong.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, banyak sekali lirikan mata mengarah kepada kami. Tidak, maksudku mengarah kearah Kyungsoo. Oh ayolah, siapa lelaki yang tak tertarik dengan Kyungsoo, heh? Bahkan jika aku lelaki, maka sudah kujadikan pacar dia. Tapi sayang nya aku perempuan dan aku menyukai Park Chan fucking Yeol itu

"Lihatlah, Kyung. Semua mata memandangmu." Godaku sambil menaik turunkan alisku

Pukulan telak mengenai lengan kananku, spontan aku meringis, "Kau lupa jika aku memiliki kekasih Babybaek?" ucapnya sambil memutar matanya jengah

Aku mengerjab perlahan mendengarkan pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki berkulit coklat dengan tampang diatas rata-rata terlewat jelas dipikiran ku. Dengan cepat mulutku membola, "Ohhh, maaf. Aku melupakan kekasih hitam mu itu, Kyungsoo."

Plak

Lagi-lagi pukulan telak mengenai lengan kanan ku, "Aish, tak usah memukulku." Rengekku sebal

"Kau menyebalkan Baek. Kekasihku tak hitam. Kulitnya sexy. Kau tak ingat jika dulu banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih atau bahkan selingkuhannya, heh?" Tanya Kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Ya. ya. ya. aku mengingatnya, mengingat saat kau menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kau salah paham bahwa Jongin berselingkuh dengan teman satu kelasnya. Padahal Jongin sedang menolak mereka bahkan menyanjungmu di depan mereka hingga aku mual mendengar sanjungannya." Ucapku tak kalah lebar

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Nah tuh tau." Mendengar itu, aku hanya berdecak sebal. Sejujurnya aku iri dengan Kyungsoo. Iri karena betapa beruntungnya perjalanan cintanya. Meskipun terkadang aku merasa bersyukur tidak menjalin hubungan khusus dengan lelaki. Tetapi ingat itu hanya "terkadang"

"Oh iya, Baek. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kak Luhan. Dia titip salam untukmu."

"Wah, aku merindukan Kak Luhan omong-omong. Sejak dia menginjak semester tiga, dia semakin tenggelam dalam kesibukannya. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, "Untung saja aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

Aku mendelik tak suka kearah Kyungso, "Kau mencoba untuk pamer kepadaku, Kyung? Menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu ku

Kyungsoo terkikik, dan dia menyebalkan. Mengapa semua orang hari ini sangat menyebalkan sekali? Tadi Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo? Astaga, dan mengapa ada nama Chanyeol lagi?

Belum sempat aku berkutat kembali dengan pikiran absurb ku, suara Kyungsoo menginstrupsiku, "Kak Luhan juga titip pesan untuk mu, Baek."

"Apa itu?" dalam sekejap rasa ingin tau ku muncul hingga ubun-ubun.

Kyungsoo menatap ku lekat, "Benarkah kau ingin mendengarnya?" aku mengangguk akan hal itu. Meskipun, well aku merasakan firasat tak enak setelah ini

"Uhm, baiklah." Kyungsoo berdeham kecil untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba mongering. Aku curiga, pesan seperti apa yang dititipkan Kak Luhan kepada Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo harus berdeham? "Kata Kak Luhan.."

Aku tetap menunggu ucapan menggantung Kyungsoo, "…. Cepatlah mencari pasangan Baek. Karena diantara kita bertiga hanya kau yang masih sendiri. Uhm." Kyungsoo tersenyum setengah hati, "Kak Luhan sudah resmi dengan Sehun dan katanya akan melakukan pertunangan saat Sehun sudah menginjak semester lima."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Otakku tiba-tiba blank mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"… Baek? Are you okay?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali di depan wajahku, "Hei. Kau tak terkena stroke tiba-tiba karena kau sendiri yang tak memiliki pasangan diantara kita kan?"

Entah kekuataan dari mana hingga perkataan Kyungsoo mampu menyadarkan ku, "YA! Mengapa kalian sangat menyebalkan? YA! apa-apaan itu, mengapa Kak Luhan tidak bercerita kepadaku kalau dia sudah menjadi kekasih lelaki tanpa ekspresi tapi idiot itu, heh? YA! mengapa kalian tega sekali kepadaku!" semburku

"Maka dari itu, cepatlah mencari kekasih. Aku takut jika kau akan menjadi perawan tua, Baek."

Mendengar celetukkan Kyungsoo, "YA! KAU,-" belum selesai aku berteriak, yungsoo melangkah menjauh dariku dengan berlari, "MENYEBALKAN!" mau tak mau aku berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kami berlari saling kejar hingga kantin kampus fakultas. Mau tak mau kami menghentikan kejar-kejaran kami dan mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan untuk di santap sambil berbincang. Tanpa perlu lama, kami telah membawa berbagai macam makanan kesukaan kami di nampan kami masing masing. Tanpa babibu, kami menempati tempat duduk yang kami incar sejak pertama menginjak kanti ini tadi.

Beberapa saat, kami dalam keadaan hening, karena kami lebih mementingkan memasukkan makanan yang kami pesan ke dalam perut kami yang telah berdemo meminta asupan energy.

"Baek…"

"Hm."

Kyungsoo menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang ia sangga diatas meja. "Bukankah kau ingin bercertita banyak hal kepadaku?"

Aku berhenti mengunyah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Well, sepertinya iya." Ucapku

"Apa itu?"

Aku mencondongkan badanku kearahnya, "Janji kau tak akan heboh, berteriak, marah, atau hal semacamnya?" mendengar perjanjian yang ku ajukan, salah satu alis milik Kyungsoo terangkat, "Tergantung apa yang kau ceritakan juga."

Aku kembali duduk dengan posisi normal ku, "Ya sudah aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu."

"hei, sejak kapan kau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, heh?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak terima. "Terserah, kau tak mau berjanji. Yasudah, aku juga tak ingin bercerita banyak." Timpal ku sekenanya

"Well, baiklah-baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan heboh, berteriak, marah atau yang lainnya. Byun Baekhyun, sahabat ku tersayang." Ucap Kyungsoo

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Entah mengapa mengangkat topic yang akan ku ceritakan ini begitu membuat ku haus dan lidahku kelu seketika. Dengan spontan ku ambil botol yang ku pesan tadi untuk ku minum.

"Well, kau tau Park Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan imut. "Park Chanyeol, sepupu Sehun, mahasiswa baru yang langsung menjadi pemain inti tim basket jurusan music, menjadi trending topic di majalah dinding kampus, dan menjadi pangeran kampus yang setiap saat diidolakan para gadis-gadis dari tingkat senior hingga angkatan kita itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku melongo sesaat, bukan karena aku tak tau informasi tentang kepopuleran nya yang melejit hingga seluruh mahasiswa universitas mengetahui Tetapi karena kenyataan bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol adalah sepupu Sehun. Lelaki berparas tampan yang bertampang cool dengan berjuta misteri tetapi sayang otaknya sedikit bergeser dan idiot secara bersamaan karena telah merebut Kak Luhan dan mengataiku pendek. Dan jangan lupakan jika Oh Se sialan hun itu sangat jahil, "Uhm, sepertinya nama Park Chanyeol hanya satu. Dan kurasa aku tak tau jika Park Chanyeol adalah sepupu Oh sialan Sehun." Ucapku ragu

"Lupakan tentang dia sepupu Sehun." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, "Lalu ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Kau tau jika Park Chanyeol itu uhm memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Salah satu alis Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terangkat, "Pertanyaan apa itu, nona Byun?" Kyungsoo menatap ku heran, "Tentu saja aku mengetahui Park Chanyeol memiliki kekasih. Bahkan aku mengetahui siapa kekasih Park Chanyeol itu."

"Kurasa pertanyaan terpenting yang akan kau sampaikan bukan itu, Baek." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Sialan, Kyungsoo berlaku selayaknya paranormal. Aku meneguk ludahku kasar. "Sejujurnya aku uhm… apa kau tau hubungan Park Chanyeol itu dengan kekasihnya bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo memicing curiga kearah, "Mengapa kau bertanya akan hal itu?"

Dalam beberapa detik aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Hanya ingin mengetahui saja." Elakku. Aku tau jawabanku tak dapat membohongi kepekaan Kyungsoo. Ia menatapku tajam. Gila. Siapapun yang dilihat mata bulat itu dengan tatapan tajam akan merinding dan memalingkan muka bukan? Tentu saja. Lihatlah mata itu seakan akan keluar dari rongga matanya. Astaga mengerikan sekali.

Kyungsoo masih menatap ku dengan tajam. Aku tau dia mencoba mencari kebenaran di kedua mata ku ini. tak perlu waktu lama hingga teriakan heboh menguar dari mulut Kyungsoo, "Astaga, BabyBaek. Jangan-jangan… oh astaga." Aku mendelik untuk memperingatkan suara yang Kyungsoo buat

"Ups, maaf. Kelepasan" secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Kyungsoo condong mendekat ke arahku, "Katakan kepadaku sejujurnya, BabyBaek." Aku meneguk ludah ku susah payah, "Kau menyukai Park Chanyeol itu kan?"

"M-menurutmu?" sialan menagapa aku tergagap!

Kyungsoo menghempaskan bokongnya kasar, "Astaga, BabyBaek. Mengapa kau menyukai seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih, heh? Padahal sebenarnya banyak yang menginginkan mu untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

Ku tatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo, "Kau tau, bahwa selama ini aku membungkus hatiku kuat-kuat bukan? Kau dan Kak Luhan juga tau aku sama sekali tak tertarik menjalin hubungan khusus dengan lelaki kan? Bukan berarti aku menyukai perempuan, hell no. Aku masih normal dengan hal itu." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Sejujurnya, aku tak memungkiri pesona yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol, Baek. Dan aku juga tak bisa mengelak jika charisma yang dipancarkan Park Chanyeol dapat menarik semua wanita. Tetapi, aku khawatir akan dirimu, Baek. Apalagi Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu menjalin kasih sejak mereka duduk di awal SMA."

Aku menunduk mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo, "Itulah yang ku pikirkan selama ini, Kyung. Aku tersiksa akan perasaan ini. aku ingin melupakan perasaan ini. aku ingin menghilangkan sosoknya dari pikiran ku. Aku ingin menjauhinya. Tetapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika tanpa sadar tubuhku merespon untuk mendekat kearahnya? Hati ku semakin gencar menguasai logika ku hingga aku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, Kyung."

"Bagaimana jika kau ku kenalkan dengan sepupu kakak tingkat ku? Sepupu kak Yixing juga tinggi seperti Park Chanyeol, parasnya juga tak kalah tampan dengan Chanyeol. Suara yang dimilikinya juga rendah dan sexy. Dia sendiri dan tak memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun."

Mendengar promosi yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku,-"

"Jangan katakan jika kau tak berminat. Kau tak mungkin menjadi perusak hubungan Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu kan? Kau harus memahami Baek. Kecuali jika tiba-tiba besok atau dalam jangka waktu satu minggu ini Park Chanyeol berubah status menjadi single, maka aku sangat ikhlas dan rela jika kau menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol." Potong Kyungsoo.

Ku hembuskan napasku kasar. Hatiku kecilku memberontak resah. Satu sisi aku mencintai Chanyeol, satu sisi aku tak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang. Astaga mengapa aku terlibat dengan dilema rumit seperti ini?

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana, Kyung?" ucapku lirih

"Ku kenalkan Kak Yifan. Kau pasti dapat menyukainya dan melupakan Park Chanyeol, Baek." Ungkap Kyungsoo

 _Ku merasakan jika saran yang kau berikan tidak akan berjalan mulus dan bahkan tidak akan pernah terlaksana, Kyung._

"Kau yakin jika Kak Yifan itu tak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun?" Tanyaku curiga

Kyungsoo menatapku ragu, "Aku sangat ya,-"

" _Heii, apa kau tau. Mahasiswa pindahan yang bernama Yifan itu?"_

" _Ya. aku tau, mahasiswa jurusan manajemen itu bukan?"_

" _Sungguh tahun ini banyak sekali lelaki tampan di kampus kita. Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, Kim jongin."_

" _Kim Joomyeon, dan Kim Jongdae"_

" _Berkah sekali hidup kita kali ini."_

" _Benar. Tapi sayang mereka telah memiliki kekasih. Ya tak heran juga jika lelaki setampan mereka memiliki kekasih."_

" _HHhhh, kita hanya dapat mengandai-andai menjadi kekasih mereka."_

" _Kau benar"_

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan tak elit saat suara-suara sekelompok perempuan membicarakan tentang lelaki yang menjadi trending topic di kampus. Termasuk Kim Jongin, kekasihnya.

"See? Kak Yifan telah memiliki kekasih."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Itu hanya gossip, Baek. Besok aku akan memberitahu mu lebih lanjut kabar tentang Kak Yifan agar kau tak terjerat lebih dalam dengan pesona Park Chanyeol."

 _Aku lebih dari sekedar terjerat, Kyung asal kau tau. Aku telah melebur di dalam pesonanya menjadi satu dalam setiap pesona yang ia pancarkan hingga aku tak mungkin akan dapat melepaskan diri dari pesonanya._

"Terserah apa yang kau lakukan sudah." Timpal ku

Pembicaraan panjang mengalir begitu cepat hingga tak terasa hari mulai sore, bahkan matahari sudah berjalan kearah barat. Dengan enggan aku dan Kyungsoo berpisah untuk melanjutkan jam kuliah kami.

Dengan langkah berat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kanan kiri yang ku rasakan, aku tetap melangkah dengan menunduk. Sungguh, aku seperti orang yang depresi akut. Dan sejujurnya itu adalah sebuah kenyataan saat ini. Aku menghela napas dengan kasar, ku harap dengan melakukan itu, beban pikiran ku mulai berkurang.

Sungguh, aku tak menginginkan lelaki yang lain selain Cha fucking Yeol itu. Tetapi aku sadar jika dia telah terikat dalam hubungan yang telah lama ia jalin.

"Seharusnya jika berjalan itu melihat ke depan, L. bukan melihat ke kaki."

Dengan spontan ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat lelaki tampan yang telah berhenti dengan jarak dua langkah di depan ku. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampan nya, peluh keringat mengucur perlahan dari dahinya yang sedikit terekspos karena rambut nya tak tertata rapi.

"Chan." Ucapku lirih

"Mengapa wajahmu kusut begitu, L. ada masalah apa?"

Ingin sekali ku berteriak bahwa dialah penyebab aku menjadi seperti ini. Astaga, apa semua lelaki tak memiliki kepekaan? Apa semua lelaki pura-pura bego akan keadaan yang dialami perempuan? Apa semua lelaki pura-pura tak mengetahui bahwa ialah yang menjadi tersangka utama yang menyebabkan perempuan menjadi gila seperti ini?

"Tak ada masalah apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan. Dan melihat tinggi badanmu yang seperti monas itu semakin membuatku lelah karena aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahmu." Ucapku

Dia terkekeh mendengar alasan ku. Tanpa babibu, dia menarik tangan kanan ku untuk berjalan sejajar disamping kirinya, "Kau tau, L."

"Tidak."

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa, mungil." Ucapnya malas

"Ya sudah lanjutkan saja kau mau mengatakan apa." Sungguh, anggap saja aku munafik. Aku tau ucapanku sangat ketus, tapi itulah senjata terakhir yang ku punya untuk membentengi gejolak hati yang semakin menggelora tanpa terkendali ini.

"Tadi Jiyeon kemari."

Deg

Sakit. Inilah yang ku takutkan. Aku membenci situasi dimana kau menceritakan kekasihmu itu dengan wajah yang berbinar dan senang. Haruskah aku mencari alasan untuk tak mendengarkan ocehan mu kali ini?

"Jiyeon? Kekasih mu itu?" aku menatap sekilas ke arahnya untuk menunjukkan responku akan ceritanya, "Lalu, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya membicarakan hal penting dan menitipkan salam untukmu." Aku membulatkan mata sipit ku, "Uh-oh, ya. aku terima salamnya."

Suasana semakin aneh, tak biasanya Chanyeol akan banyak diam seperti ini. aku juga heran mengapa aku tak menemukan topic pembicaraan yang mana biasanya akan mengalir lancar jika aku bersama dengan Chanyeol. Seakan suasana kali ini menegaskan agar kami diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Untuk merenungkan dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya membuat kami terbungkam seperti ini.

Denting waktu semakin nyaring kala suasana kelas semakin meredup, tak sedikit siswa tertidur di atas bangku yang mereka tempati. Sebenarnya ini wajar, karena tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam.

Ding….donggg…ding… dongg…

Dentang jam dinding telah berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu kuliah telah selesai. Dengan spontan seluruh mahasiswa serempak berhambur keluar untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat di rumah

"Ini sudah malam, ayo aku antar pulang."

Mendengar suara bass yang mengalun di samping kanan telingaku, "Tak usah, apartemen ku tak jauh dari sini. Tinggal jalan beberapa menit sudah sampai." Tolak ku halus

Tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik tangan kanan ku untuk mengikuti langkahnya, sebelum itu dia berucap, "Keras kepala sekali."

 _Astaga, cukup melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku. Bagaimana jika aku semakin menyukai mu? Bagaimana jika aku semakin menginginkanmu? Astaga._

Dalam perjalanan mengantarkan ku pulang, Chanyeol telah menjadi sosok dirinya yang penuh dengan topic pembicaraan, lelucon dan senyum idiot tetapi mampu membuat rona merah tercetak jelas di wajahku.

Tanpa terasa waktu terus bergulir dengan cepat. Dalam hati ku merutuk betapa cepat jarak kampus dengan apartemenku hingga tak terasa aku akan berpisah lagi dengannya. Oh astaga, mengapa aku seperti maniak saja? Sungguh memalukan.

"Cepat istirahat, L." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mengusak lembut kepalaku. Bibir ku kelu untuk menanggapi ucapannya hingga aku hanya mampu untuk menganggukkan kepala untuk merespon kalimat yang ia lontarkan

"Baiklah, Selamat malam, L. Mimpi indah, oke?"

"Selamat malam, Chan. Hati-hati."

Degup jantung bertalu-talu tak menentu, seakan kakiku tak mampu melangkah hanya untuk memasuki apartemen. Astaga, begitu besarkah efek yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol?

Dalam gelap malam, pikiran ku melayang dalam dekap sunyi yang tercipta. Ketaknyamanan yang ku rasakan mampu membuat kedua mataku terjaga. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Apakah begitu rumitkah mencintai seseorang yang memiliki kekasih? Sebegini sengsaranya menikmati getaran halus yang ditimbulkan saat bersamanya?

Aku menyadari jika aku tak mampu untuk melangkah menjauh dari sisinya.

Entahlah, aku tak yakin jika rencana yang telah disusun oleh Kyungsoo akan berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Well, that's imposibble that Yifan doesn't have a girlfriend.

Ting

One new message

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Apakah kau sudah tidur, L?**

 **00.15 A.M**

Aku terkesiap saat membuka pesan masuk, dengan spontan jari jemari ku menari di layar handphone ku, dan bibir ku tertarik keatas.

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Belum, ada apa Chan? O.O**

 **00.15 A.M**

Ting

Cepat sekali dia membalasnya

One new message

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Besok aku jemput pukul 06.00 A.M ya**

 **00.16 A.M**

…

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Tidak usah. Besok juga bertemu di kampus bukan? Dan juga arah apartemenmu tak melewati apartemenku.**

 **00.16 A.M**

… **.**

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Aku tak menerima sebuah penolakan, L. aku tak keberatan soal itu.**

 **00.16 A.M**

… **.**

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Memaksa sekali-**

 **Aku bukan kekasih mu, omong-omong. Mengapa pakai acara jemput segala? Jangan-jangan kau menginginkan aku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? :p**

 **00.17 A.M**

… **..**

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Tepat sekali.**

 **Itu yang ku inginkan**

 **00.17 A.M**

… **..** membaca pesan itu, aku hanya mampu mengerjabkan mataku, entah mengapa tiba-tiba otakku blank dan aku tak tau harus membalas apa. Dan aku sangat yakin jika pipiku saat ini telah merah dengan sempurna

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **0.0 Gila-**

 **Playboy sekali -_-**

 **Aku tak mau menjadi yang kedua omong-omong. :p**

 **00.17 A.M**

… **.**

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Kau akan menjadi yang pertama, L**

 **00.18 A.M**

Chanyeol sialaaannnnnnnnn!

Aku hanya mampu menutup wajah merah ku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **BULLSHIT!**

 **Dasar playboy! Sudah memiliki kekasih masih saja menggombali orang lain-**

 **00.18 A.M**

…

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Aku tidak playboy.**

 **Lalu jika aku tak memiliki kekasih aku boleh menggombalimu?**

 **00.19 A.M**

…

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Kau kerasukan setan apa sebenarnya, Chan? Atau setelah kau mengantarkanku, kau terjeduk sesuatu hingga otakmu bergeser?**

 **00.19 A.M**

…

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **:p**

 **Aku tau kau sedang merona saat ini, L.**

 **Aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada setan yang berani merasuki ku. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku.**

 **00.20 A.M**

… **..**

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Dan juga hanya hasutan cintamu lah yang mampu merasuki dan mengusikku, L. ^^**

 **00.20 A.M**

… **..** What the hell. Haruskah aku mengumpat atau haruskah aku berteriak berbunga-bunga?

Aishhhhhh.

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Park Chanyeol, kejiwaanmu mungkin harus diperiksakan-_-**

 **00.20 A.M**

… **.**

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Well, apakah kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu, Chan? Cerita saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantu.**

 **00.21 A.M**

… **..**

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Tidak ada masalah, L. mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?**

 **00.21 A.M**

… **..**

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Otak gilamu akan semakin gila jika kau terbebani sesuatu, Chan. Dan sialnya entah mengapa aku tau akan hal itu tanpa ku inginkan**

 **00.22 A.M**

… **..**

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Benarkah?**

 **Haha, berarti kita jodoh.**

 **00.22 A.M**

… **..** Aamiin

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Siapa juga yang mau berjodoh dengan orang sepertimu, heh?**

 **00.22 A.M**

… **.**

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Tentu saja banyak, L. apakah perlu ku buatkan list tentang siapa saja yang ingin jadi jodohku, hm?**

 **00.23 A.M**

… **..**

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **:p :p :p :p**

 **Lalalalalalaaaaa~**

 **Dasar tuan sok populer**

 **00.23 A.M**

…

 **From : PCYeol**

 **To : BBHyun**

 **Hahahahahaa, senjata makan tuan, hm?**

 **Oiya ingat, L. besok aku jemput pukul 06.00. tak ada penolakan, tak ada bantahan**

 **Selamat malam, L {[]}**

 **00.23 A.M**

Ahh, emot peluk. Emot peluk. Chanyeol memberi emot peluk. Astaga, mengapa dia membuat salah paham begini? Astaga Park Chanyeol sialannnnnn

 **From : BBHyun**

 **To : PCYeol**

 **Emotmu merusak mata-**

 **Selamat malam juga, Chan ^^**

 **00.30 A.M**

Degup jantung yang semakin menggila, mampu membuatku semakin gelisah dalam tidur malam ini. tanpa sadar, kedua mataku menatap jam dinding untuk menghitung tinggal berapa jam lagi Chanyeol akan menjemputku. Setiap detik berlalu, denting jam seakan menghantui ku untuk terus menerus menatapnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Member EXO, dan yang lain**

 **GS untuk uke**

 **Cerita ini ada karena terinspirasi lagu milik Hivi- Siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi**

 **Tapi, cerita didalam nya murni dari pemikiranku**

 **jadi**

 **Jangan dicopas ya^^ jangan diplagiasi juga^^**

 **Selamat membaca dan mereview^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Suara bel apartemenku berbunyi berulang kali

"Hooahhhmmm" aku menggeliat dalam tidurku, sungguh aku masih mengantuk. Terkutuklah orang yang memencet bel itu

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

"Astaga" dalam kesal, ku sibakkaan selimut yang melingkar hangat di tubuhku. Dengan menghentakkan kaki dan menggerutu, ku tapakkkan langkah kakiku mengarah ke pintu.

Ting tong ting-

Cklek

Saat ku buka mulutku, ingin menyuarakan atau bahkan mengumpat sedikit kearah tamu tak sopan itu, "Selamat pagi, L"

Deg.

Kedua mata yang semula mengantuk, tiba-tiba menjadi jernih ketika mendengar suara bass yang mengalun lembut menyapa gendang telingaku saat ini. Dan tak lupa kata-kata umpatan yang telah diujung lidah seakan ikut menguap pula

"C-chanyeol?"

Senyum tampan terpatri diwajah indahmu, "Aku terlalu pagi ya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Well, tentu saja terlalu pagi, bahkan burung-burung yang biasanya berkicau ria masih tertidur pulas. Astaga, saat ini masih pukul 05.15 A.M jika kalian ingin tau.

"Apakah kau akan membiarkan tamumu berdiri di depan pintu hingga nanti, L?"

"E-eh? O-oh iya, silahkan masuk, Chan. Maaf berantakan." Ku singkirkan tubuh mungilku dari depan pintu. Tanpa perlu dipersilahkan kembali, Chanyeol telah memasuki apartemenku dengan langkah ringan.

"Baru bangun ya, L?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja berenang." Ucap ku asal

Aku mendengar kekehan khas yang keluar dari bibir nya, "Benarkah? Kau berenang memakai piyama? Hebat sekali"

"Tidak, aku berenang tanpa busana." Timpalku semakin asal

"Wauw, aku ingin melihatnya."

Spontan aku menoleh kearah nya dengan pipi yang telah merona dengan kurang ajarnya, "Dasar gila. Mesum sekali otakmu."

Dia menatapku dengan mata bulat polosnya, "Mesum kenapa? Kan aku hanya ingin melihat mu berenang."

"Terserah apa katamu, bisa gila jika aku melanjutkan percakapan absurb ini." ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan beberapa cemilan dan susu pisang yang entah mengapa telah tersedia di kulkas apartemenku.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mandi dulu. Jika kau bosan kau bisa menyalakan televisi."

"Aku ikut mandi juga boleh kok, L." Timpalnya

"GILA!" teriak ku spontan. Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kaki mungilku untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Samar-samar aku mendengar kekehan khas suara bass miliknya. Astaga! Aku bisa gila. Panas-panas! Aku bisa meleleh kapan pun jika terus-terusan mendengar kekehan sex-ups- kekehan mengerikan miliknya

Tak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandi ku. Aku juga tak membutuhkan make up berlebihan untuk memoles wajahku. Karena ya, aku tak begitu suka dengan dandanan yang menor. Well, aku akan pergi ke kampus oke? Bukan untuk bernyanyi dangdut. Jadi buat apa aku bermake up bermenor ria?

Dalam langkah ringan, ku edarkan pandangan ku untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Dimana dia?

"Chan?"

"Kau dimana?"

Chanyeol tak mungkin hilang, bukan? Dia bukan penyihir yang bisa hilang dengan mengucapkan mantra "abracadabra", bukan?

Well, mengapa otakku semakin tak waras? tentu saja Chanyeol hanya manusia biasa. Ku hembuskan napas ku kasar atas pemikiran konyol dan tak warasku.

Ku edarkan pandangan ku sekali lagi, dan ku melihat sofa panjang dengan kaki yang menjulur di salah satu lengan sofa. Dengan perlahan ku tapakkan kakiku untuk mendekat kearah sofa itu. Pikiran-pikiran jahil telah berkeliaran diotak ku. Tanpa sadar bibirku berkedut untuk menyeringai jahat atas kejahilan yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam otakku saat ini

Dengan pelan dan amat pelan, ku langkah kan kakiku untuk semakin mendekat kearah sofa tersebut. Perasaan menggelitik telah menyergapku saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku menjahili sosok yang berada di sofa tersebut

Namun

Semua lenyap

Keinginanku untuk menjahili sosok tersebut hilang

Mata bulat yang selalu menatap ku dengan penuh kelembutan saat ini terpejam dengan indahnya. Kedua lengan yang aku yakini memiliki otot yang mampu membuatku berdebar jika melihatnya saat ini terlipat dengan berwibawa di atas dada bidangnya. Hidung mancung indah yang entah mengapa sangat pas diwajah tampannya. Lihat, bibir penuh yang berwarna merah alami itu. Aku yakin itu sangat kenyal dan lem- Astaga, Byun! Mengapa kau sangat mesum?!

Dengan tiba-tiba aku merasakan panas telah menjalar di kedua pipiku. Detak jantung yang semakin bertalu tak tentu seakan-akan ingin meloncat dan meledak dalam waktu sekejap. Astaga, mengapa Park Chanyeol sangat tampan? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku bisa gila

Lihat rambut hitamnya yang sangat halus itu terjuntai dengan indahnya di atas lengan sofa itu. Astaga, kuatkan iman mu, Byun!

"Apakah kau sudah puas mengamati ku, L?" What the- -

Pipiku memerah. Sangat memerah! Tetapi aku berusaha mengontrol seluruh organ tubuhku untuk tak bereaksi berlebihan, dan itu sulit. SANGAT SULIT. The hell, yeah

"Sangat puas, Chan. Hingga aku ingin menendang bokongmu karena dengan seenak jidat kau tumpahkan saliva mu itu di atas sofaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ucapanku, "Tak usah membohongiku, L. Tak ada liur sama sekali di sofamu. Bahkan diwajahku saja tak ada."

"Hm-_-" mengapa aku selalu kalah ketika berbicara dengan monas berjalan ini? menyebalkan

"Kau sudah siap bukan? Ayo kita berangkat ke kampus sekarang."

Darahku berdesir dengan hebatnya. Mata sipitku membola. Sungguh aku mengetahui jika aku berlebihan. Tapi, well. Siapa yang tak terkejut jika saat ini tangan kiri mu digenggam erat oleh orang yang kau sukai, heh? Astaga! Kakiku melemas seketika.

Senyum merekah yang semula terkembang dengan lebar, semakin menyusut ketika aku mengingat bahwa sosok yang menggenggam tangan ku saat ini telah terikat oleh seorang wanita.

"Lepaskan tanganku, tak ingin kuman-kumanmu mengotori tanganku." Ucapku asal sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan kiri ku yang digenggam erat olehnya

Chanyeol menatap ku datar tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki lebarnya, "Tak usah khawatir dengan kuman-kuman itu. Karena tak ada kuman yang mau mendekati ku." Aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk mengejek nya. Sungguh menyebalkan! Dia pura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana sebenarnya?

"Kau menyebalkan, Park. Bagaimana jika nanti ada teman kampus yang memergoki kita bergandengan seperti ini, heh?" bibir tipis ku mengomel terus menerus. Well, aku tak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang omong-omong. Tapi kalau hubungan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu berakhir tiba-tiba, aku sangat ikhlas kok, ups.

"Itu yang kuharapkan, L."

Aku menganga mendengar ucapannya.

Apa maksud dari 'itu yang kuharapkan?' spekulasi-spekulasi negative mulai bermunculan di otakku.

"YA! Kau ingin membuat gossip, heh? Lalu kau ingin kekasihmu itu cemburu, dan kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian, gitu? Ternyata kau jahat sekali, Park. Aku tak menyangka hal itu."

"Awww." Kuusap hidungku yang ditarik cukup keras, "Apa-apaan kau?!" ucapku ketus

Sungguh ini menyakitkan jika Chanyeol benar-benar hanya menjadikan ku sebagai pelarian belaka. Bodohnya, aku yang terlalu berharap akan dirinya. Bodohnya aku yang pura-pura tak mengerti bahwa hatinya tak mungkin untuk ku ikat dalam perasaan yang kumiliki. Dalam diam, senyum mengejek ku tampilkan. Betapa tololnya diriku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin untuk kudapat. Sungguh, tak logis sekali otak dangkal ku yang berpikir bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang ku rasakan.

Jantung ku berdenyut sakit. Ingin ku menangis seketika. Ingin ku berteriak akan perilakunya yang membuatku berharap lebih. Ingin ku memakinya ketika ku ingat kelembutannya dalam menghadapi keras kepala ku. Sungguh. Ini menyakitkan.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap airmata yang telah tertumpuk di kedua mataku."Jangan berspekulasi negative seperti itu, L. Tak baik. Dan aku tak ingin melihat kau menangis seperti ini karena kau salah paham, L"

"Kau yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu, Chanyeol" ucapku lirih

Chanyeol mengusak rambut rapi ku, "Tidak. Kau saja yang tak memahami perkataanku, L"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang tak kupahami? Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan?"

Sekejap aku melihat ada yang disembunyikan di pancaran sinar matanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Lebih baik kita bergegas untuk memasuki kelas. Kau tak ingat saat ini matakuliah Dr. Choi?"

Aku terbelalak, "Astaga. Kau benar! Cepat-cepat. Aku tak mau tak mendapatkan absen gara-gara telat masuk. Issshh, ini semua gara-gara ucapan bertele-tele mu, Park. Aku jadi melupakan mata kuliah kita saat ini."

Aku mengabaikan kekehan Chanyeol. Tapi tak terpungkiri jika aku masih memikirkan apa yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Well, mengapa sulit sekali memahami orang yang disukai? Sungguh menyebalkan!

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Penjelasan-penjelasan Dr. Choi cukup membuat otakku memanas. Bersyukur saja, saat ini derita itu telah berakhir.

"Babybaek." Ku tolehkan cepat kepala ku. Suara cempreng yang sangat ku kenal. "Uwahhh, kak Luhan." Segera ku ambil tasku, dan berlari kecil ke arah perempuan yang telah berdiri cantik di depan pintu kelasku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kak." Rengek ku.

Kak Luhan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Babybaek. Apakah kau kemarin telah bertemu dengan Babykyung?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "Jahat sekali kau kak. Mengapa hanya Kyungsoo yang kau beritahu jika kau telah menjadi kekasih Sehun" cerca ku

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat rajukan ku. "Toh, sekarang kau sudah tau bahwa aku kekasih Sehun, bukan? Sana, cepat-cepat cari pasangan. Biar kau tak jadi perawan tua diantara kami."

Aku memelototkan kedua mata sipitku ketika mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Kak Luhan, "YA! Siapa juga yang mau jadi perawan tua, heh?!" tanpa ku sadari, kedua tangan ku telah bersedekap di depan dadaku

Dengan santai, Kak Luhan mengusak poni ku dengan brutal, "Hanya bercanda, Babybaek. Um, sebenarnya tidak bercanda juga sih. Itu ungkapan hati. Hehe" aku semakin melototkan mataku ke Kak Luhan, apa-apaan itu 'ungkapan hati?'

"Makanya cepat cari kekasih sana. Biar kita bisa triple date." Ucap Kak Luhan Mendengar itu, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Well, mentang-mentang punya kekasih selalu menindas kaum single. Dasar

"Well sebenarnya, ada perlu apa sampai-sampai kakak menemui ku?"

"Hanya i,-"

"Lho, Kak Lu." Suara bass yang tiba-tiba berdengung dibelakang ku membuat detak jantung ku berdebar tak karuan. Segera ku pegang dada kiriku untuk mengurangi debaran spontan itu, "YA! Kau menginginkan ku mati muda, heh? Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot! Kau manusia, Chan. Bukan hantu. Harusnya lang- hmmptt hmpptt." Sialan, lagi-lagi bibir ku dicubit oleh jemari Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, L. Suara indahmu jangan kau sia-sia kan untuk mengomeliku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang

Ku putar kedua bola mataku dengan malas, "Ucapanmu penuh dengan gombalan, Park."

"Ekhem" dehaman Kak Luhan mengintrupsi perdebatan tak pentingku dengan Chanyeol. Yang aku yakini jika diteruskan aku lah yang kembali kalah bicara. "Hai Yeol, Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang mengunjungi apartemen Sehun?" imbuh Kak Luhan

"Aku tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk, Kak. Aku sudah lelah melihat kemesraan yang kalian umbar setiap saat." Ucap Chanyeol

Kak Luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Well, maafkan kami." Ucap Kak Luhan. "Omong-omong, aku tak menyangka jika kau mengenal Baekhyun, Yeol. Seharusnya kau menceritakan bahwa kau mengenal Baekhyun kepadaku. Jadi setiap aku main ke apartemen Sehun aku juga akan membawa Baekhyun untuk menemani mu."

"Yeah? Aku? Menemani monas berjalan ini? Hell no!" ucapku cepat

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar ucapanku, "Mengapa, L? kau takut jika orang lain melihat betapa memerahnya wajahmu saat bersamaku?"

What the hell, Chanyeol! Apa yang dia katakan? Oh GOD

"Tunggu.. tunggu. L? kau memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan L?" Tanya Kak Luhan

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Mati aku" gumamku

"Apa itu L? Panggilan ejekan? Atau,-"

"Panggilan ejekan/sayang" Kampret sekali Park Chanyeol.

"Hoohhhhh! Benarkah? Jadi ini alasannya, heh?"Tanya Kak Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dengan senyum menyeringai terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya. Well, senyuman itu mengerikan.

Ku kerutkan dahiku saat mendengar perkataan itu. Alasan apa? Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang dimulai Kak Luhan, "Alasan apa, Kak?" Tanya ku spontan

"Alasan Chanyeol dan,-"

"L? perutmu tak lapar? Tak ingin ke kantin atau cari makan di luar kampus?" sela Chanyeol

Aku menatap Chanyeol, "Lapar lah, kau tadi tak menyempatkan ku untuk sarapan omong-omong." gerutu ku, "Tapi, sebentar. Kau tadi memotong ucapan Kak Luhan. Alasan Chanyeol, lalu lanjutannya apa kak?"

Kak Luhan menggelengkan kepala saat menanggipiku, "Lupakan, seiring waktu kau juga akan tau Babybaek." Aku semakin mengerutkan dahiku mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan absurb yang dilontarkan Kak Luhan.

Hari ini mengapa banyak pernyataan tersirat? Mengapa otak ku tak mencerna pernyataan itu? Ahh, otakku mulai lemot sepertinya.

"Mari kita ke kantin. Kak Luhan ikut bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ya, tentu. Aku juga akan menemui Sehun di kantin kok."

Dalam derap langkah mengalun, entah mengapa suasana terasa aneh. Pancaran kedekatan yang ku rasakan dengan Chanyeol seperti ada yang lain. Entah itu perasaan takut dia akan menjauh dan memilih sang kekasih. Atau perasaan yang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol tak memiliki rasa apapun kepadanya.

Singkat waktu, kami telah mendapatkan makanan yang ingin kami konsumsi dan mendapatkan tempat duduk yang luas pula. Dalam khidmat kami memakan makanan kami, sebelum

"Sehun!" suara lantang Kak Luhan menggema di seluruh kantin. Untung saja aku telah menelan habis makanan yang ada di mulutku. Tak lucu jika makanan ku menyembur dengan tak elitenya.

Derap langkah laki-laki yang dipanggil Kak Luhan semakin mendekat kearah kami. Dan tak kusangka, di belakang Sehun terdapat Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan laki-laki yang tak kukenal.

"Hai, Lu. Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusak poni Kak Luhan

"Ingat tempat Tuan Oh. Ini di kantin, bukan apartemenmu." Ceplos Chanyeol

Sehun memalingkan muka untuk melihat kea rah Chanyeol, "Hei Dude." Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Sehun entah mengapa hari ini aku melihat terlalu banyak orang menyeringai.

Grep

Dalam sentakan pelan, Kyungsoo menarik ku berdiri, "Well, Baek. Ini Kak Yifan yang ku ceritakan kemarin."

Belum sempat aku memaki Kyungsoo, tangan besar itu telah menengadah di depan ku, "Hello, Baekhyun. Aku Wu Yifan." Mau tak mau aku menerima jabatan tangan itu. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, Kak. Salam kenal." Ucap ku lirih

Aku melirik kearah Chanyeol sebentar, entah ini halusinasiku atau gimana, aku melihat kilatan marah terpancar di mata bulatnya.

"Bagaimana, Baek? Seperti yang ku bilang bukan? Dia tampan, tinggi, suara nya juga bass? Keren bukan? Hot man~" bisik Kyungsoo. aku hanya mengangguk canggung untuk menanggapi Kyungsoo. entah mengapa aku merasakan tatapan tajam yang dipancarkan oleh Chanyeol. Well, aku tak tau itu tatapan karena apa? Apakah Chanyeol dan Kak Yifan memiliki permasalahan pribadi? Apakah Chanyeol tak suka jika Kak Yifan dekat denganku? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol cembu,- Aishhh tak mungkin. Ingat Byun, Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih. Tak mungkin Chanyeol cemburu. Jangan terlalu pede Byun. Kau bisa lebih sakit hati nanti karena kepedean mu yang terlalu tinggi itu.

"Lho, Yifan?" tegur Kak Luhan yang sepertinya baru melihat sosok Kak Yifan yang telah berdiri tegak disampingku.

"Hai, Lu." Sapa Kak Yifan

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Sejak kapan mereka saling kenal?

"Kak Luhan mengenal Kak Yifan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Aku melihat Kak Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia kan sepupu Yixing. Dulu sebelum aku menetap di Korea, kami selalu bermain bersama-sama. Bukan begitu Fan?" terang Kak Luhan panjang lebar. Kak Yifan mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Kak Luhan

Aku dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria mendengar penuturan tersebut. Dalam percakapan berlangsung, aku dan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menduduki tempat yang disediakan. Tapi sebelum aku sempat duduk, aku merasakan tangan besar telah menggenggam tangan ku dan seketika itu pula menarikkku untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Deg

Itu bukan tangan Kak Yifan, karena tangan besar ini sangat aku kenal dan selalu ingin ku genggam. Ya, itu tangan besar nan hangat milik Park Chanyeol, "Bukankah kau tadi duduk disampingku, L?"

"Huh?" Aku memiringkan kepala ku sedikit. Sungguh otakku blank seketika karena perlakuannya.

"Tempat duduk mu disini, L. Bukan disana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang akan ku duduk dan tempat duduk yang ku duduki saat ini. "O-oh iyaa." Jawabku

"Protektif sekali." Celetek Sehun

Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sehun. Aku tak ingin berbesar hati dan mengira kalau Chanyeol menyikai ku sehingga ia protektif kepadaku. Aku sangat ingat dan sebenarnya aku ingin amnesia tentang kekasih yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

"Kak Lu. Berarti jika aku menjodohkan Kak Yifan dengan Baekhyun tak masalah bukan? Kau kan juga mengenal bagaimana Kak Yifan." Celetuk Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat mata ku melotot dan Chanyeol tersedak makanan yang ia makan saat ini.

Dengan cepat aku menepuk punggung lebar Chanyeol dan memberikan air mineral yang sempat aku beli tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kyung." Desis ku tajam. Mendengar desisan ku, Kyungsoo menatap ku dengan mata bulat polos milknya, "Kenapa? Kau kan tak memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun? Begitu pula dengan Kak Yifan. Lalu apa ada yang salah jika aku menjodohkan kalian?"

Aku menganga mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kyungsoo. Aku melihat Kak Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin yang tadi sempat melotot kaget saat ini menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kak Yifan pun hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan dari ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Astaga mengapa harus ada Chanyeol disini?

Aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan canggung dalam diriku, "Aku bukan siti nurbaya yang membutuhkan perjodohan dalam mencari pasangan omong-omong."

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika kau Siti Nurbaya, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Astaga, sungguh aku ingin menjitak kepala Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Mengapa harus Baekhyun yang kau jodohkan dengan Kak Yifan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mulai angkat bicara. Ini perasaan ku atau apa aku tak tau. Tapi aku merasa jika suara Chanyeol berdesis sinis dan lebih tajam.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, "Karena diantara kami bertiga hanya Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Dan alasan kuatnya sih, karena Baekhyun menyukai k,-"

"YA!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak untuk menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo. astaga mulut ember Kyungsoo. Bagaimana jika ucapan mengerikan itu terlontar? Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol kepadaku nanti?

"Ucapanmu, Kyung." Aku menatap Kyungsoo dengan tertawa garing.

"Apakah kau mau dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun, Kak." Tanya Chanyeol. Aku menatap arah mata Chanyeol yang tegas.

Kak Yifan tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Siapa yang akan menolak jika dijodohkan dengan wanita cantik seperti Baekhyun?" Aku merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang ditempat. Astaga, suasana ini semakin canggung dan tak enak. Mengapa harus saat ini sih Kyungsoo membawa Kak Yifan dan mengucapkan akan mencomblangi kami?

"Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan Zizi jika kau mau dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun." Tanya Kak Luhan

Semua mata mengarah ke Kak Luhan, "Zizi?" tanpa sadar salah satu alis ku terangkat.

"Hwang Zitao. Kekasih sekaligus tunangan ku." Ucap Kak Yifan

Heh? Tunangan?

Astaga, Apa-apaan ini? mengapa hari ini konyol sekali?

Sebelum aku bertanya panjang lebar, aku bernapas lega terlebih dahulu. Tak lupa tawa garing yang ku keluarkan, "Ha ha."

"Lalu mengapa Kak Yifan mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo jika tak terikat kepada siapapun?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Untunglah, perjodohan absurb ini tak berlangsung lama.

"Ohh, itu karena alasan Kyungsoo yang ingin menjauhkan mu dari Chanyeol. Well, sekali-kali mengerjai sepupu sendiri tak apa bukan?"

"Sepupu?" dengan spontan, Aku, Kyungsoo, dan Kak Luhan berteriak. Kak Yifan hanya mengangguk

"Kak Luhan tak tau jika Kak Yifan sepupu Chanyeol?" Tanya ku ketika sadar Kak Luhan ikut berteriak.

"Aku tak tau." Kak Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Berarti kau, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Yixing satu keluarga besar?" Tanya Kak Luhan

Serempak Chanyeol, Kak Yifan, dan Sehun mengangguk. Oh God, ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit.

Sesungguhnya, aku tak tau harus bersyukur atau malah meratap, karena ternyata orang-orang yang selama ini berada disekitar ku dan orang yang ku kenal selama ini juga mengenal Chanyeol. Aku tak yakin, aku akan sanggup menutupi rasa sukaku kepada Chanyeol nanti.

Well, omong-omong tentang kekasih Chanyeol, beberapa hari ini aku tak pernah mendengarkan Chanyeol menceritakannya lagi kepadaku. Beberapa hari ini pula aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari diri Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku berharap jika hubungan mereka selesai. Tapi sungguh, itu pemikiran yang sangat jahat yang terlintas dalam benakku.

….

Well, maaf jika chapter ini sedikit

Dan maaf juga updatenya lama ^^ Musim ujian merajalela^^


End file.
